One Night in New Orleans
by DeepSouthContest
Summary: An entry for the Deep South Contest: One night can change your life forever. Lost and alone, Bella thinks her life is over when she is attacked. Edward found her, and in turn, everything that his life was missing. **Warning** Violence in the form of an attack. NO RAPE. If this offends you please do not read.


**Title: One Night in New Orleans - **_An entry for the Deep South Contest_

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Word Count: 5,659**

**Location: New Orleans**

**Summary**: One night can change your life forever. Lost and alone, Bella thinks her life is over when she is attacked. Edward found her, and in turn, everything that his life was missing.

**Warning** Violence in the form of an attack. NO RAPE.

If this offends you please do not read.

**Disclaimer**: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**One Night in New Orleans**

BPOV

As I looked out into the backyard from my rocking chair on the veranda, I watch the Spanish moss blowing in the breeze. I can hear the barges being pushed down the river. I close my eyes and think back at all the nights we have spent listening to the sounds of the South. Unless you have ever lived here, you could never appreciate the simpleness of our lifestyle. I take a few minutes to just listen.

Laughter has me opening me eyes. As I do I am rewarded with a heartwarming sight. My grandchildren running from their grandfather, aka the tickle monster, trying to avoid capture has to be one of the most rewarding things to see. I chuckle as he catches the youngest, Madison, and she squeals for her brother to help her. I think back to when we first officially met, that fateful night so many years ago now, forever etched in my mind. Two seemingly lost somewhat strangers, one night in New Orleans, and the rest as they say is history. Now I would love to tell you that our story is all rainbows and daisies, with leprechauns and unicorns, but I cannot do so truthfully or with a straight face. We have had our ups and downs, and overcome many obstacles to be as happy as we are now. We are grateful and thankful for everyday we spend together. We know all too well that tomorrow isn't promised, and to not take things for granted.

Our lives started out in a sleepy, smelly town on the North Shore of Lake Ponchatrain in Louisiana. We grew up on opposite sides of town, and are almost a decade apart in age. Edward only knowing me in passing, whereas, I knew everything there was to know about him. You see I might have had a slight crush on him growing up. I guess you could say I had a bit of hero worship if you must.

He and my older sister went to school together. She was a cheerleader and he was the quarterback. We won the state championship four years in a row with him at the helm. He was also the class valedictorian, with scholarships to several hoity toity schools up North. Every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted to be with him. He went away to school and everyone was jealous. We all wanted out. Well as my grandma used to say, "Shit in one hand, and want in the other. And see which one fills up first. " She really had a way with words.

After he graduated, Edward's parents retired and moved to Baton Rouge to be closer to his older brothers, Emmett and Jasper. The guys had just graduated from medical school and were starting residencies there. I eventually ended up in Hammond at Southeastern Louisiana University. We both grew up, went to college, and then in a moment of divine intervention our paths crossed. I thank God everyday for sending my savior into my life. He found me at my lowest and has brought me to my highest. I am the luckiest woman in the world. Not only am I married to Dr. Edward Cullen, I am the mother of his children, I am his best friend, as he tells it his saving grace, and I am a survivor.

BPOV

Our story begins like most. We were both born to a two parent household. However this is where our paths diverge. Edward, the youngest of three boys, grew up in a loving home. Drs. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were two of the most well respected physicians on the North Shore, which afforded them time with their children. Everyone loved them and they were very charitable. They gave back to the community. Dr. Esme served on many committees with civic groups. They both were selected, at different times, King and Queen of the local Mardi Gras Krewe. The boys were in the scouts, played all the little league sports, with Dr. Carlisle as a coach, and were very active in the church youth group.

My childhood was very different. My parents were blue collared, working class people. Charlie was the chief of police and Renee was a school teacher, who taught summer school to bring in extra income. These jobs left little time for their children. Alice was the first born and a miracle by her own right. Born early and not expected to survive, my parents doted on her and funded her every passing fancy, within their means. I however was eight years younger and unexpected. My parents were older and hadn't planned on having another child. I was never abused or neglected, but I never really felt wanted. Alice and I got along well and never really argued. She didn't like me following her around, and I would rather read a book then venture out with friends. Alice was a social butterfly. She never met a stranger and everyone loved her. Many people didn't even know she had a little sister. We were also active in the church youth groups. Alice cheered for the little league sports, and all through high school. She went to college at Louisiana State University on a cheerleading scholarship. Her grades were good and she graduated magna cum laude with a degree in nursing. I graduated as valedictorian from high school. I went on to attend Southeastern Louisiana University on a state scholarship. I majored in psychology with the intent of going to medical school and becoming a psychologist.

However, all those plans ended the night of my undergraduate ceremonies. I had graduated early and begged my parents and sister to attend the short notice ceremonies. A fact I would later regret. My parents and Alice were traveling home from Hammond that evening when a drunk driver hit them head on. Charlie and Renee died instantly. Alice was air lifted to Our Lady of the Lake Hospital in Baton Rouge. She was in a coma for six weeks. When she woke up, and was told she might never walk again, she was furious. She blamed me and said she wished I had never been born. I went to our parent's house that night and took everything that belong to me and disappeared. My worst fears had been confirmed. You see, I too had blamed myself for the accident. I thought that if I had not begged them to come, they would have been alive and Alice would have been just fine. I walked out of the house knowing that I would never again be welcomed there. I hoped that one day Alice would forgive me, and that maybe I would forgive myself. I drove to New Orleans that night, and drifted amongst the forgotten and abandoned. I didn't want to be found and slowly lost myself. I was no longer Bella Swan, I became Marie. She would be my ruination and my salvation.

BPOV

It's amazing what a haircut, grown-up clothes, and lots of make-up can do for a girls' self-esteem. After several weeks, I had secured a job in one of the bars on Bourbon Street. I met a couple of friends that helped me learn the ropes of living in "the Big Easy." Angela and Rose were the best friends a girl could ask for. They never pushed for the reason I was there and always had my back if push came to shove in the bar. I learned a lot about myself that first year. I realized that I was stronger than I ever thought. I took control of my life and became a confident woman instead of a scared little girl running from her troubles. Three years after the accident, I was ten feet tall and bullet proof. I thought I could do anything and go anywhere. Angela and Rose warned me about going out alone and I didn't listen.

One night, the second worst night of my life, change me forever. I was alone in the French Quarter. Angela was out with her boyfriend, Ben, and Rose was at work. I wanted to hear a band, Bottom's Up, play, so I went alone. I had my phone and mace with me. I thought I would be okay.

Boy was I wrong. The concert was excellent and ended around 2 am. I had a few drinks, but I wasn't drunk. I started to walk home along the almost deserted streets. I thought I heard someone following me, however when I looked around, I didn't see any one. I kept walking. About two blocks from my apartment, I heard him. His voice was low and terrifying. I reached in my pocket for my phone and mace. As soon as I pulled it out, he was on me. He pulled my phone out of my hand and demanded all my jewelry and money. I didn't have much, thankfully I hadn't worn Renee's necklace, so I gave him the few dollars and costume jewelry. He laughed at the meager amount of cash. He grabbed my hair; pulled me towards him, and told me what I thought would be the last words I ever heard. "You wouldn't be worth getting my dick out for, so I'll just kill you," he whispered. I prepared myself for the end. I protected myself as much as I could from the blows. He struck me over and over. I screamed and screamed. Several strikes to my face and I knew my jaw and nose were broken. The kicks to my ribs were excruciating. I hoped someone would come to my rescue, but knew this was my punishment for killing my parents and permanently disabling my sister. He stepped on my leg, and as I heard the snap I yelled one last time for help. Things started to go black, and just when I thought I was dead, I heard the voice of an angel. I knew I was dying because there was no way that he was here. He could not be my savior. God was just playing a joke on me now. I heard him calling for an ambulance and the police. I was almost unconscious when he leaned in and spoke, "Help is on the way, stay with me," the angel said. I tried to speak several times before the words I never thought I would be able to say to him came out, "I love you, Edward." Everything went black as he responded with the most shocking word, for I didn't even know he knew I existed, "Bella….."

EPOV

Why would anyone in the world want to live in the God forsaken town? I can remember as a kid, growing up on the North Shore, having so much fun when we would come to the city, especially for Mardi Gras. Now, I just didn't see the draw. I guess it was being away in Nashville for college or just growing up, but now I couldn't wait to get the hell out of here.

I was here for a conference at Tulane. They were trying to get funding for a new pediatric surgery that we wanted to see happen at Our Lady's Children's Hospital. We are affiliated with St. Jude's, and we're always looking for new and promising treatments. I was excited to share the new information with my team. Of course, I couldn't just go home now. No my oaf of a brother, Emmett, wanted me to check out a band for Jasper's wedding reception, or at least that's what he told me. The bar was off of Bourbon and just so happens to be next to a strip club. I really enjoyed the band, they were from Mandeville, and the drummer said they had no problem coming to Baton Rouge for the wedding. I was walking back to my hotel when I heard the scream. I really didn't want to get involved in anything domestic, but when I rounded the corner a guy, who would rival Emmett in size, was beating the shit out of the woman. I pulled out my phone as I neared them and dialed 911. The guy reared back to kick her again and I slammed him into the nearby building, causing his head to bounce off the bricks. He crumpled to the ground. I put the phone to my ear and explained to the dispatcher that an ambulance and the police were needed. I hung up and tried to attend to the woman. "Help is on the way, stay with me," I told her. Her head jerked towards the sound of my voice. She looked like she was trying to speak. Finally she managed the words that would forever change my life. "I love you, Edward," she whispered just barely loud enough for me to hear. She was slipping into unconsciousness as realization hit me. I couldn't believe it was her. She had been missing for three years. I uttered her name in pure shock, "Bella…" She didn't respond as she had slipped into unconsciousness. I knew I had to save her. Something inside me shifted in that moment. I knew I needed her and I hoped that the words she spoke were true; because I knew in that instant she had been what was missing in my life.

EPOV

The ambulance arrived and I convinced them to allow me to ride with her. Her vitals were stable, and she was breathing on her own. Once we reached the ER, I was sent to the waiting room. They took her for x-rays and a CAT scan. They assured me that they would let me know when she was back. I called my brother first.

"Edward, what the hell man? It's 3 am. What the fuck?" he ranted. "Are you finished?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he asked now awake.

"You and Alice need to get to Tulane..." I stated and before I could finish he interrupted.

"Edward, man are you okay? Alice baby get dressed we gotta go to New Orleans," I could hear them talking in the background. "Is Edward okay? What happened?" Alice asked. "I don't know he just said we need to get to Tulane," Jasper responded.

"Jasper, Jasper, JASPER," I screamed into the phone.

"What?" he yelled.

"It's Bella," was all I could say before I broke down in tears I didn't even know were coming.

"Ed, man we are on our way. Tell me is she gonna be okay?" Jasper all but whispered.  
"I hope so Jas, I really hope so. I don't know what happened tonight but I don't think I can make it if she doesn't," I spoke with certainty.

"On our way. I will call Emmett, Mom, and Dad. Hold tight and keep praying. She will be just fine. Love you bro," Jasper said before pausing. "Love you too. Hurry," I said as I hung up. I cradled my head in my hands. I prayed for some divine intervention. I knew we were meant to be. We had to be, I mean why else would I have been the one to find her. Surely that meant she was mine. I hoped she would wake up before Alice got here.

As I sat there, I thought back over the events of the last few years. It all started about three years ago. I was still in Nashville, and my brothers were trying to convince me to come home. I was on the fence, and really missed my family. Jasper called one day and said that the hospital they were affiliated with had an opening at their children's hospital. I went to my supervisor and asked for permission to talk to the other hospital. Permission was granted and the rest is as they as history. Before I came home though, Jasper called and said that he had met the love of his life. I laughed at him instantly, however before we hung up I believed every word he said. He explained that it was Alice Swan. We had grown up in the same town and we had graduated together. I remember her as a cheerleader and a nice girl. Her father was the chief of police and her mom was my 3rd grade teacher. I specifically remember that she had a quiet, shy little sister. Bella was eight years younger than us, but she seemed more mature than most of the people I graduated with, to be honest. Even in elementary school, she was beautiful. I kept my distance from her purposely. How would it look a senior lusting after a 5th grader? I was relieved that when I went to Nashville for college, my parents moved to Baton Rouge. That fact alone meant that when I came home to visit, I wouldn't have to skirt around Bella.

As I half way listened to Jasper, I caught a few words that made me panic. Accident, died instantly, missing. These words made my blood run cold. I listened more intently and realized that it was the Charlie and Renee that had died instantly, and that Bella was not in the accident. However, it was Bella who was missing. Jasper went on to describe the scene that took place after Alice, who was in the accident, woke up from her coma. Alice had, in the heat of the moment, said some hateful and damaging things. She was instantly remorseful and tried to find her sister. She had been a shell of her former self since that fateful day. No one had seen Bella since that day. Alice had looked everywhere she could think she might be. I prayed that Bella would be okay, not only for my sake, but also for Alice, who I knew carried a lot of guilt from her treatment of Bella.

My memories were interrupted by the nurse. "They moved her to a room upstairs, and called her roommates. They should be here shortly. Marie is a frequent flyer here. Angela and Rose are basically on our speed dial," she joked. I wondered why she was going by Marie. Then I guessed it was the reason we couldn't find her anywhere. She had not used her first name. I chuckled as I remembered Bella being quiet accident prone when she was little. Dad used to joke that he saw her more than he saw us sometimes. I can remember my heart doing a little tremble back then every time she got hurt and not understanding why. I think back now and realize that I was always in love with her, and God was hopefully giving me a second chance to make her mine.

I followed the nurse to Bella's room. I looked at her lying there so still, covered in bruises, and I wanted to weep again. They had set her leg in a temporary cast. I knew she would need surgery to set her nose and jaw.

So close, I was so close to losing her tonight. I hoped I could convince her to come home with us. She belongs with me and I would show her that as soon as she woke up. I walked to her side. Sitting down, I took her hand in mine. Her heart rate monitor spiked, and I dropped her hand instantly. I looked at the nurse, who just shrugged her shoulders. I took her hand again, it gave me a jolt, but I held on this time. The nurse left me alone with her, telling me to call if I need anything. I leaned in and kissed her forehead, getting the same spike in her heart rate. I whispered, "Please come back to me, Bella. I love you too. Wake up, sweetheart."

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?" a woman screeched from the doorway. I assumed she was one of Bella's roommates. "I was the one who saved her. I actually know her from back home. Her sister is marrying my brother," I rambled.

"Well, la de fucking da. If she has a sister, where the hell has she been for the last three years, while Marie struggled to make ends meet," the same woman, who was blonde, stated.

"Her sister made a mistake, and has actually been looking for her for three years. Bella, or Marie as you call her, disappeared. We have all been looking. I was shocked when I realized it was her I saved. I hope she wakes up soon. I need her to be okay, she has to be okay," I began rambling and crying again. The brunette walked over and handed me a Kleenex. She also patted my shoulder comfortingly. "I'm Angela, and this is Rose. We are Marie, I mean Bella's, roommates. Are you by any chance Edward?" she asked. Shocked that she knew my name, I could only nod.

"Wait, the Edward, the one she talked about from back home?" Rose inquired.

"Yeah, I am Edward and we grew up in the same town. What do you mean she talked about me? What did she say?" I rattled off the questions I yearned to know the answers to desperately.

"She talked about how smart, kind, and gorgeous you were. She said that you were the only person from home she would ever want to see again. She said that was funny because she didn't really think you knew she existed," Angela chuckled.

I smiled as I looked at Bella then back to her roommates before chuckling myself. "Oh, I knew she existed. It just would have been illegal to do anything about the feelings I had for her. She was in 5th grade when I graduated and left town. I hoped that one day we would meet again, and I could pursue her. When my brother found Alice, her sister, and they told me she was missing, I panicked. We have looked for her for three years. Obviously, she has been using a different name. We never thought she would change her name," I finished shaking my head at the idea that we hadn't thought of that.

"Well, thank God you were there tonight. We told her not to go by herself, but she just had to see that damn band. I had to work and Angela had a date with Ben. She was always saying that nothing was going to happen. She had her mace, so she would be fine. Hard headed and foolish," Rose stated, clearly upset, but relieved her friend was alive.

My phone buzzed with an incoming call. It was Jasper. "I have to take this ladies, I will be right outside door. This won't take long, I'll be right back," I hesitated not wanting to leave Bella's side.

"Go, we won't leave her alone," Angela urged.

With one last look at Bella I walked out the door. I answered the phone, "Hello."

"We are almost there, tell me some good news. Alice is freaking out," Jasper stated with clear concern in his voice.

"She is stable, but still unconscious. Her vitals look good, but she's bruised from head to toe. The doctor has not been in to tell us what the x-rays and scan showed. Hopefully by the time you get here we will know something," I informed him as I stared into her room, watching for any change.

"No news is good news I guess. We are about 15 minutes away. What room are y'all in," Jasper's southern drawl was always more evident when he was in a stressful situation.

"Room 302. Her roommates are here, too. They are quite protective. She was going by Marie. I can't believe we didn't think about that possibility," I laughed. Movement caught my eye. She was waking up. "I gotta go Jas, she's waking up," rushed out before hanging up and rushing back to her side. I heard her talking to Rose and Angela.

"It was the craziest thing. I could have sworn Edward was there. I dreamt that he told me he loved me. How crazy is that? I mean why would Edward Cullen be in the Quarter at night, and why would he love me," she scoffed.

"I love you because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known, and I was there to save you," I confessed. I heard her gasp and our eyes met. Something shifted in my chest, and for the first time in my life I felt whole. I had saved her tonight, but she was my saving grace. My life had been nothing but work. My parents and brothers had been on me to date more, and I always brushed them off saying I would get around to it eventually. Now, I know why I was hesitant to date, I was waiting for her all along.

BPOV

I heard an annoying, beeping sound. I smelled a familiar scent. I was in the hospital. I took a relieved breath, and instantly wished I hadn't. Cracked ribs for sure and my head was pounding. I felt like I had been run over by a Mack truck. I didn't want to wake up from my dream. In my dream, Edward had saved me and told me he loved me. I wished it was reality.

"Shit, that hurts," I said in a voice I didn't realize was mine. I hoped no one was here to hear me. I heard giggles and knew that Angela and Rose were here. I bet they were pissed. They had begged me not to go by myself. I was actually scared to open my eyes and face them.

"Don't even think you can get out of this by faking sleep," Rose jabbed.

"So I am alive. I could have sworn I was dead. I heard the voice of an angel tonight. I guess I was dreaming. It was the craziest thing. I could have sworn Edward was there. I dreamt that he told me he loved me. How crazy is that? I mean why would Edward Cullen be in the Quarter at night, and why would he love me," I scoffed truly believing I had brain damage from the beating I took tonight. Then I heard it again. That voice. My savior. Angela and Rose stepped aside and I could see him as he walked towards my bed. The words he was saying were unbelievable.

"I love you because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known, and I was there to save you," he confessed. I gasped and our eyes met. Something shifted in my chest, and for the first time in my life I felt whole. He was really here and I was not hallucinating. He reached my bed and took my hand in his. I felt a jolt and heard the monitor spike. I looked at it and then back to him. He had his signature smirk on his face as he shrugged his shoulders. "It happened a while ago, when we first got in here," he whispered.

"You're really here. You saved me," I was still in shock.

"Yes, I am here and I saved you, but my sweet Bella, you saved me too. I've been a workaholic, avoiding dating because no one ever measured up to you. I avoided you growing up because you are so much younger and it wasn't appropriate, but now that doesn't matter. You are old enough to make your own decisions. I hope your words were the truth, because now that I found you I don't think I can live without you any longer," he confessed with sadness in his eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening. Here was the man of my dreams professing his love for me, I must be in hell. That was the only answer. I flopped my head back, which was a mistake because it hurt like a bitch, and I closed my eyes. I was praying it was real. Wishing he was here.

"Love, are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm perfect. I'm in hell. This is my punishment for killing my parents and putting Alice in a wheelchair. God is showing me what could have been. I know I did wrong, but just once I want to have something go right for me. Why can't just once I come out on top," I was in tears by the time I finished my rant.

"Bella," I heard a voice I hadn't heard in three years. My eyes popped open and went to the door. There stood Alice. Yes, I said she stood.

"Alice, how, what….." I couldn't get my words together. She was standing there with the rest of the Cullens. Jasper had his arms wrapped around her, seemingly holding her up. She moved forward swiftly to my bed. She gingerly wrapped me in her arms.

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry for those horrible words I said to you. I didn't mean them. I was just angry and scared. You didn't do anything wrong. It was an accident. It was the drunk driver's fault. I have looked for you every day since you left. I have missed you so much. Please, Bella, say you can forgive me," she was crying so hard she was shaking.

"Alice, please stop crying. I understand and of course I forgive you. I have missed you too. I can't believe you are here. How did you find out?" I was curious now how this had all come to pass.

"Well, you see I am engaged to Jasper. We are getting married in a few months. Edward was here for a work, and Emmett wanted him to check out a band for the reception. He found you and saved you. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay him," she hugged him fiercely.

"Believe me Alice, no repaying is necessary. As long as she is alive, I have all the payment I need," he replied truthfully.

I heard a throat clear. "Hey, what are we chopped liver?" Emmett attempted to joke.

"Hello, Emmett, Dr. Carlisle, Dr. Esme. How are you all this fine evening?" I tried to chuckle, but it hurt.

"Love, be careful. I am sure you have a few cracked ribs," Edward soothed me.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "This is real. I'm not dead or dreaming. You really love me and want me," I whispered.

"Yes, I do love and want you. You are not dead or dreaming. We are all here, and want you to come home with us. We need you to complete us," Edward replied.

I looked up at all the people in my room. Some I had known for years and some had helped me through the toughest time of my life. I saw Edward's parents looking on with love and acceptance in their eyes. Jasper held Alice in his arms, and looked at her with total admiration. Emmett and Rose were stealing glances at each other. I knew the day I met her that she would fit Emmett to a tee. Angela just looked at me with happiness in her features. She had always wanted me to try and find Edward. She had told me that I would always regret not trying. I guess God had other plans to speed up the process. I hoped my parents were looking down and smiling. I know they had sent Jasper and Edward into our lives to save us. I hope I could live up to their expectations.

Up until tonight I felt lost, alone, and abandoned. Now when I all but knew my life was over, I have my sister back and the man I have loved for as long as I can remember telling me that he loves me too. I came to New Orleans to get lost in the crowd and blend into the scenery, yet late one night in the French Quarter, I was found and saved. I don't think I will ever stop thanking the heavens above for their divine intervention. We have a long road ahead of us, but I know that we can make it through anything as long as we stick together.

I caught Edward smiling and I can't help but smile back. "Thank you," I mouthed. "You're welcome," he responded with a kiss to my forehead. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Tonight had gone from the second worst night of my life to the greatest night in existence. I felt at peace for the first time in my life. What tomorrow may bring, who knows, but I was ready to face it head on.

EPOV

I looked towards the house and saw her sitting in the rocking chair with her eyes closed. She did that a lot, just sitting and listening to the sounds of the South. I think back over the years and wonder how we made it together this long. As I chase our grandchildren, playing the tickle monster, I think back to that night in New Orleans. What would have happened if I hadn't been there? Would someone else have saved her? Would her life have ended without anyone knowing what had happened to her? She was lost in the city of the lost and forgotten, and I found her, bringing her home where she belonged. I thank the heavens for her every day. I am the luckiest man in the world. I mean I am married to my best friend, who is my saving grace. She has given me four beautiful children, who have given us ten precious grandchildren. I pray that we have many, many more years together, but should she be taken, either by accident or design, I would follow swiftly. My life would hold no purpose without her. And to think it all started one night in New Orleans…

* * *

**Show the author some love by leaving a review. **


End file.
